Tell him
by Oblivian03
Summary: Jocelyn felt her heart begin to shatter as the wolf before her refused to acknowledge her declaration of love. My version of what happens when Jocelyn runs after Luke.


**I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Hello out there. Uh, yeah. I don't normally write in/for this section but I had this idea and I just thought... Yeah. Read and I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Jocelyn ran for all she was worth, unable to believe what Luke had just told her; _'I love you. I have for twenty years'._ How thick could she be not have realised it sooner, not to have recognised the signs of one who was deeply in love? When she thought about it, it explained why Luke had given up everything for her, why he had stayed to raise Clary, the daughter of his most hated enemy, the one who had betrayed him all those years ago.

The red-headed woman called out in the rapidly darkening sky, hoping to her very core that Luke had not gone ahead and so rashly accepted the Council's offer. If he left New York, she knew she would most likely never see him again, yet somehow she had the feeling that catching up to him would be an impossibility unless a miracle showed itself. She couldn't believe her eyes when one did and she gasped a shaky breath of relief as she knelt down, beckoning to the wolf before her.

"Luke," she began, knowing that she had only one chance to make this right and tell him how she felt, "Oh Luke, I love you, I always have it's just that I never realised until now. I'm sorry for not realising sooner, for making you think nothing could ever happen between us." Luke just stared at her blankly, his face and eyes giving away nothing about how he felt.

Jocelyn felt her heart begin to shatter as the wolf before her refused to acknowledge her declaration of love but stopped herself from breaking down there and then in front of him. Twenty years…he would be feeling a lot worse than her, especially if he thought she was only toying with him now. Luke let out a short puff of breath, as if he was waiting for something.

"Luke, I swear to the Angel I love you," she said, finally breaking the silence that had surrounded them, trying to get him to see her sincerity. The wolf just snorted and growled at her angrily.

Jocelyn watched, heartbroken as Luke backed up, eyes still gazing reproachfully at her as he began to morph back into his human form. Soon a figure was standing before her, recognisable but not who she had been expecting. Maia's scowl deepened as she opened her mouth to speak.

"You know that's the second time today that somebody who actually _knows _me has mistaken me for a different wolf. At least this time you didn't talk to be as if I were some dumb animal." The girl snorted, folding her arms across her chest.

"But, I thought Luke…" Jocelyn chocked out, still shocked by the fact she had professed her love to someone other than her actual love. Maia smiled and shook her head, gesturing ahead of them.

"Luke needs to hear what you have to say," was all she said. This time it was Jocelyn who shook her head.

"He will be gone by now," she murmured despondently. Maia frowned again, this time deeper than before.

"Oh snap out of it already," she said bluntly, not one to sugar-coat words unnecessarily, "It's time you stopped feeling sorry for yourself and opened your eyes to see how you are affecting Luke. And don't try to tell me that it's too late. Bat and a few of the others are stalling him while waiting for you to get there." Jocelyn stared incredulously at the werewolf before her.

"Have you been planning this whole thing?" she asked. Maia's grin was more like a smirk, a shifty one at that.

"Let's just say that the pack's decided they've had enough of watching Luke mope after you and giving you everything while driving himself insane because he thinks he's got no chance with you. Now what are you still doing standing here? Get going! I'm not sure how long Bat can keep him contained."

"Contain him?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes, contain him," Maia answered, a little more than exasperated, "He may or may not have challenged Luke to a fight. Now Luke doesn't want to kill him," Maia said, trying to get Jocelyn to relax after hearing those words, "But Bat's got no chance against him if he gets into it. It was the only way we could think of keeping him here long enough."

"Then we had better go," Jocelyne said at last, it all finally sinking in. A blossom of hope sprang to life in her chest. She had another chance to tell Luke that she loved him.

"That's what I've been saying," Maia grumbled, running along beside her. She was ignored by the red headed woman.

Soon the pair came to a large ring of lycanthropes. In the centre were Luke and Bat, both stalking each other as the feverish chanting around them grew and grew. Maia called out but her voice was lost in the din. Jocelyne, on the other hand, went for a more physical approach to get her lover's attention.

Together the two tumbled over and over in the dirt, Jocelyne's arms wrapped tightly around Luke's waist, Luke's own hands protecting her head and cushioning it into his chest.

"I love you," she murmured, repeating those three words over and over, "I love you, I love you, I love you." Luke interrupted her with a kiss.

All around them, his pack gathered, Bat looking somewhat relieved that he no longer had to fight. The couple ignored them, however, and continued to kiss, right up until the clouds broke apart and began to cry. They stared at each other for some time, Luke pulling her closer to his warm body.

"Marry me," was all he said. Jocelyne replied with a simple kiss.

* * *

**It's probably not the best you've read, but please review anyway.**


End file.
